Lucifer
by Chisato Yuki
Summary: For the past 200 years Allen and Kanda have been trapped inside the innocence, the heart. At the same time Okumura Rin defeated the 'Impure King' they emerged. Join Allen (Allene) and Kanda as they defeat Satan! Yullen with a Fem!Allen. Strictly NO YAOI! (I don't get how my sister loves it...)
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer Chapter 1 A.N Well, since this is Yullen I wanna make some changes. Firstly NO YAOI! I think yaoi is plain weird. Secondly I'm calling Allen Alene until she gets married, then I'll call her Akina or something. Thirdly, Alena sometimes calls herself Allen to people she doesn't trust. Fourthly, all the Noahs except the Earl can be reincarnated. Fifthly, all the Noahs except road died. Lastly, the fanfiction enjoy. I do not own -man or Blue Exorcist. If I did they wouldn't exist.

Lucifer Chapter 1

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Everything has been purified." Ucchusma said. "I'm leaving."

Rin just stared.

"Um... I wonder which you are, a human or a demon." With that Ucchusma left, disappearing into the sky leaving a dazed Rin. Rin closed Kurakata and turned around to see Bon and Shura suddenly felt a huge wave of 'holy' power and hunched over.

"Okumura!" Bon shouted concerned.

"Bon, Shura, it hurts." Rin said as he hissed in pain then promptly fainted.

"Rin!" Shura shouted and ran over to see how he was. Rin lay on the hard ground, his tail curled tightly around his stomach. At that very moment a soothing green light shone from where the impure king rose. A green translucent crystal stood at the centre of the light with the faint outline of two human bodies floating in the middle. "Beautiful." Shura breathed out. The crystal, along with the light, started fading.

An old man and a young woman was on the ground asleep. Shura walked forward to inspect the bodies. As she neared the bodies she realised one of them was a young girl with short hair instead of an old man. She had soft pure white hair, an angelic face and a harsh red scar. She was wearing an expensive black and torn coat. Just to be blunt she looked like an Angel sent from god but she was covered in wounds.

The other who was thought to be a young woman was actually a man with long hair and the same expensive coat also covered in wounds. Shura quicky checked their pulses. Steady beats, they were alive.

"Shura!" Koneko cried running up to her. Behind him was Shima and the others. "Who are they?"

"Dunno! They just appeared out of nowhere." She explained. He sweatdropped at her rather carefree tone.

"We should take them to True Cross Academy they're hurt."

TIME-SKIP Alene P.O.V

I woke up with a massive headache, nothing like your Noah awakening. A young nurse came and started rushing out of the room yelling, "Patient 56 is up!" 'Alene!' Neah echoed. ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

'Neah!' I replied.

'Call me Daddy!' He protested. 'Anyway, do you want me to jog your memory?'

'Yes please.' I replied politely.

'Well, remember when you defeated the Earl? You were so exhausted I had to bring your soul to the Ark. Your body was trapped on the Earth thanks to the Earl.' He said dramatically. 'Anyway, it was there I told you I was your father and you spent the next 200 years without a physical body, like Road. Your innocence, the Heart, kept your body from rotting! So far you have found Road, the twins and Wrath.' He smiled. 'I believe the doctor will be coming soon.'

As if on cue the doors burst open and a Male doctor clad in white came rushing in muttering things like 'A miracle!' And 'This is scientifically impossible.'

"Who are you?" I asked as innocently as I carefully chose my words.

"Nirisaki Fuu." He replied. "What's your name?" I held my head pretending to try to remember something important.

"A-Al-Allen Walk...er?"

"Walker-San, do you remember anything?" He asked again.

"I...Mana?"

"Do you know who this 'Mana' is?" I shook my head faking a look of fear.

"Stay here okay." The doctor turned away and walked out of the room.

'Allene, nice act. Going with the 'Amnesiac' act.' Neah said. 'You should look for the rest of the Noah Clan.''

'Got it father.'

'Aw! My cute adorable daughter called me Father! I'm so-' Neah's rambling went on as a weird 'clown' came ridiculous, he had purple hair and a goatee and he wore a white tailcoat with purple and pink.

"Walker-San, I am Mepisto Pheles. It is a pleasure to meet you destroyer of time and Kanda Yuu." He grinned. I heard a grunt but ignored it.

"How do you know about me." I asked suspiciously narrowing my eyes. He chuckled. "Alene Walker I am a demon. My father told me you had the power to purify me." He paused. "It's fine if I just call you Allen-San?" I nodded. "Well, Allen-san, this is True Cross Academy, formerly known as 'The Black Order.' In this age there are actual demons, unlike the 'Akuma' you fought, demons normally feel the need to inflict pain on others to feel better."

'Such a sad species.' Neah commented. 'Agreed.' I answered. "So, to protect ourselves from demons, we created exorcists! Because of that we needed to make a school. The True Cross cram school, that's where we train kids to become exorcists, there are currently 10 students learning to become exorcists." He made a dramatic pause. "So! I have a proposal. Would you two like to join True Cross Academy? You have nothing to lose."

"I... Let me think about it..." I answered. "I'll come back tomorrow!" Mepisto said walking out. Once Mepisto was out I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"Kanda, What should I do?" I asked sullenly.

'I think you should go for it Allene, it's not like you have anything to lose.' Neah answered immediately. 'I didn't ask you!' I told my father as he mentally shrugged.

"Moyashi-" Kanda started to say but I cut him off, "MY NAME IS ALLENE!"

"I don't really what the f$*& we do." He said

'I suggest you think about tomorrow, Allene.' Neah cut it.

'I guess your right, I'm just over thinking. Thanks Dad.'

'You called me Dad you adorable little-' He started ranting. 'Don't call me LITTLE!' I screamed mentally.

'Sorry, sorry, night...' Neah said. "Thank you for your help, Bakanda, goodnight." I closed my eyes and started falling asleep. 'Night Neah.'

'Mean daughters...'

'I HEARD THAT!'

SAME TIME WITH MEPISTO (He's the demon if time and space he can get from the hospital to his room in an instant.)

Rin P.O.V

"This," he waves a small bottle around. "Takes away the ability of people to see demons."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" I demanded.

"Your so cheeky, there's no way I'd give it to you for free."

I grumbled. "I'll give you two assignments." He continued. "Once their done I'll give it to you."

Ring. Ring.

Mepisto picked up his, bright pink, cellphone. "Hello, Mepisto Pheles speaking... I'll be right there." He closed it. "I've got things to do."

"Um... what about my assignments?" I asked. "I'll leave the first one to Okumura-Sensei. The second one will be placed in your locker again." He stood up and walked to the door.

"What? Yukio?"

"Okumura-kun, congrats on getting your execution 'suspended'. Yet it's only 'suspended', but because of it you must master the demon etiquette as soon as possible." He gave me a knowing glance. "I won't be stingy in helping you in the future."

NEXT DAY - THE HOSPITAL

Allene P.O.V

"So, how do you feel?" The doctor, Nirisaki Fuu asked.

"Um... I have a really bad headache but... I feel as if I've had worse."

"Worse?" He asked. "I just don't know..." I sadly looked down. "It's alright." He said comfortingly. "You shouldn't push yourself."

"Thank you." I smiled brightly. "Nirisaki-San!" A young nurse called. "Mepisto Pheles has come to visit your patients."

"Bring him in." Mepisto walked in. "Doctor, may I have a few words with Allen-San alone?"

"I... Fine..." Nirisaki-San muttered reluctantly as he walked out. "Only five minutes though..."

"Thank you." Turning back to me he smiled. "Have you two thought about my proposal?"

"We have. I decided it would be best if I went to learn about demons." I stated firmly. "I hope to see you in a week and here is a folder with everyone your classmate's basic information." He handed me a folder, that seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Goodbye."

"Will do." I replied as Mepisto-San walked out. 'Neah, make sure I don't get lost.' '

Call me Daddy!' Neah argued. 'But... Of course! Your my adorable daughter!'

'Meh!'

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V  
"This is your new classmates Allen Walker, an exchange student from England and Kanda Yuu." Yukio stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The young girlish-looking boy with pure white hair and an awkward red tattoo said.

The guy, Kanda muttered something and the boy glared at him.

The white haired one, Allen sat down next to me and the other one sat in the far corner away from everyone.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker." He said in a friendly manner.

"Hi Allen, I'm Okumura Rin. My brother twin, Yukio is the teacher." I replied cheerfully.

"I hope we become good friends." He smiled.

"Anyway, Shiemi, Izumo you should make our way to the girls bathroom." Yukio stated. "Everyone else follow me, we need to make preparations."

"Sure!" I cheerfully said.

*~Fight goes exactly the same as the Manga~*  
Allene P.O.V

"I was really moved!" Rin says clapping his hands

"Well done you two." Okumura-Sensei congratulated, "Excellent teamwork."

Shiemi-San and Izumo-San stared before spitting out whatever saliva was in their mouth.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed, "So that's what you were preparing!"

"I'm pretty cute, aren't I?" Shima asked.

"Yeah, nice and muscular!" Izumo answered.

"But look at Allen!" Shima exclaimed.

'Damn...' I thought.

"Allen?" She asked looking around.

"Allen? Where are you?" Rin looked around. "Ah, Allen! Come out!"

'Damn he saw me...' I cursed

Rin walked to my hiding spot and pulled my hand.

"Rin-San!" I protested.

He ignored me. "Look, Allen looks like a girl!"

"I AM A GIRL!" I hissed.

"Nice one!" He laughed. He paused and looked at me.

"EH?! YOUR A GIRL?!" He exclaimed.

"I just told you that!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Wait, Allen. You're a girl..." Izumo-San asked shocked. "Then how come you have a guy's name?"

I muttered something under my breath.

Sensei cleared his throat. "Tomorrow meet me at Johan Faust's Statue. Thank you."

With those words I spun on my heels and walked away to the bathroom to wash the makeup off my face and curse Kanda for threatening to castrating Okumura-Sensei so he didn't have to dress up like a girl.

TIME SKIP

I was in the ark with a stack of books studying exorcists.

'So I'm studying to be an exwire, but first I need to become a meister. A meister is a technical qualification to be an exorcist. The five categorise are Knight, Tamer, Dragoon, Aria and Doctor...'I flipped the page of the book I was reading. 'A knight wields a sword, a tamer summons demons, a dragoon uses heavy weapons, aria's recite sacred scriptures or bibles and a doctor is, well, a doctor.'

(A.N: Neah can form a solid body in the Ark)

"ALLENE! Working hard?" He asked cheerfully appearing out of nowhere with Timcampy.

I nodded. 'So I should be able to do all of them but I should focus on Knight and Tamer.'

"Neah. Come with me." Kanda muttered.

"Sure!" Neah spun and followed him. "Tim, stay with Alene!"

'Thank you, Kanda.' I thought checking the time. '30 minutes until cram school.'

TIMESKIP TO CRAM SCHOOL

Kanda P.O.V

'This f &$*^% statue looks like the f &$*^% headmaster.' I thought annoyed.

I grunted as I tuned out from the argument. I started thinking about the Black Order. Everyone except Alene is gone. She's the only one I have now, if you exclude Timcampy.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the f &$*^% statue moved and nearly squashed my 'fellow classmates'.

"Tch, you all suck." I muttered. "Mugen, activate." I withdrew Mugen and slashed the statue into pieces.

"KANDA!" The Moyashi scolded, "Now they have to replace it!"

I looked away. "Tch, it's a wealthy school." I walked away to the train rails.

Rin P.O.V

'Woah! That dude is cool but I'm not gonna lose!' I thought with determination. I drew Karukata as I readied myself for the train.

Bon jumped on the train as an attempt to stop it but I slashed it with my sword and it blew up as Bon flung off it.

"Okumura! Be careful I was on that! I could've died." Bon scolded.

"Yes mother." I said.

"I am NOT your mother!" He screamed at me.

"Are we needed at all?" Asked Konekomaru.

"Eh! Rin-San why do you look like a demon?" Allen asked surprised.

"Eh..." I said looking away uneasily.

"It's okay, I won't judge." She said with comforting eyes.

"I'm the son of Satan..." I waited for looks of hatred or fear but they never came.

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

NEXT DAY

Allen P.O.V  
"Today's mystery is in the room of portraits... They say you can see your dead face in one of them. They say there is one portrait that looks different everything you look at it." Shima explained.

"By the way Okumura-Sensei is late." Konekomaru stated.

"Tim!" I said as my golem fluttered over to me. "I want my Miterashi dango!"

Tim opened up him mouth and gave me a plate with 10 dangos on it.

"Thank you Tim!" I said eating all the dango in an instant.

"Hey Allen!" Shima said. "What's that?"

"It's my golem, Timcampy." I replied.

"Wha-" Shima said but was cut off by a scream.

"Izumo?" Rin said

"Ka-Kamiki-San?" Sheimi asked concerned.

In standing front of Izumo was an amused looking Mepisto.

"MEPISTO!" Rin exclaimed.

"Pheles-San," I said surprised.

"S-sir Pheles why are you here?!" Izumo asked shakily. "A-and the dog...?" She mumbled.

"Since Okumura-Sensei has been summoned by the Vatican today." He winked. "So I'll be substituting him today."

With that I tuned out and started to play with Timcampy. I pinched his cheeks and stretched them wide. I started to close my eyes and think about the demon sword I bought.

It had a beautiful hilt that was decorated with silver and white swirls. The blade was a shining metal with imprints of notes, according to the shop keeper the sword was named Tsubasa and had the powers of a Yukionna.

All of a sudden everything someone shouted 'Don't look at the demons!' I did as he told but left my cursed eye open.

"Okumura-kun!" Konekomaru shouted as he stabbed the demon.

"Ko-Konekomaru?" Rin asked confused.

"Come here!" Konekomaru said as he pulled Rin. "Come into the barrier. You too Allen-San, Yu-"

"Don't f &$*^% call me that!" Kanda yelled coming from the opposite direction.

"Kanda! Mind your language!"

"What's going on?" Rin asked almost looking back.

"DON'T LOOK!" Konekomaru shouted effectively scaring Rin. He looked at Konekomaru confused.

"Let's form a circle and only look at each other." He looked wary. "I'm sure you've all seen... 'Something' but let's all try to stay calm, it's a shapeshifter that possessed the portrait."

"I see," Bon said. "The shapeshifter is a demon that can change its appearance to mirror what the ones who look at it fear... It's a tough one."

"When Okumura went to go slash the portrait I took off my glasses." Konekomaru explained.

"You were great, now we know the enemy." Bon remarked."I know five verses that are fatal to shapeshifters, if I recite them all then one-"

'He has a one-track mind, he doesn't use teamwork!' I thought.

"BON!" Konekomaru interrupted. "This barrier won't last long. So, please could you just listen to me?"

"I know you've been storing something up," He glared. "So say it!" He demanded.

"Bon... YOU HAVE A ONE-TRACK MIND!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"You know plenty of chants," Konekomaru continued. "But because of that you try to settle everything with chants!"

'Harsh,' I commented.

"That's your bad habit! And... There's no need to try hard to bring everyone together!"

Bon looked down at the ground as if he was hit hard. Shima was looking back and forth frantically until Konekomaru said, "Shima-San."

He squeezed in an unmanly way. I heard Kanda grunt softly from my right.

"Why do you want to become an Aria?"

"Eh! I wanted to be something that matched Bon and Koneko-San, hahahaha..." He said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

"The way you are you'll fail the exam!" He scolded.

'I like this boy. Very direct.' Neah mused.

"Weell, if it happens I'll be sorry about it." He scratched his face.

"YOU ARE CLEARLY A KNIGHT!" Konekomaru pointed out. "Why don't become that?"

"Kamiki-San." He said to Izumo. "I don't know why you 'purposely' try to keep your distance."

He looked at Sheimi. "Moriyama-San be more confident."

"Y-yes!" She stuttered not expecting to be called on

"You are as powerful as everyone here."

'I somehow doubt that.' I thought.

"You're on equal terms with us you should express you opinions sincerely. Takara-kun- wait where is he?"

"Is that him?" I asked pointing to a boy sitting on a chair with his eyes closed.

"What's he doing there? Is he okay?" Rin asked.

"I wonder if he is..." Konekomaru trailed off, "I don't really trust Takara-kun to be part of our battle power, so I'll leave him be..."

'This is boring I'm sleeping.' Neah said.

"Uh, what about me?" Rin asked.

"Wait!" Konekomaru said. "Allen-San what meister are you?"

"Kanda and I are Knights." I replied. "But I have tamer abilities as well!"

"Well I don't really have anything to say to you but Kanda," he turned to look at Kanda. "Don't be so anti-social."

"Haha! Kanda he called you anti-social!" I laughed ignoring Konekomaru.

"Shut the f &$ up, Moyashi!" He answered.

"Who are you calling Moyashi, Bakanda?" I growled.

"You of course who else has f &$*^% white hair and is short?"

"Shut up Bakanda!" By now you could see sparks flying in the air between us.

"Don't f &$*^% call me that Moyashi or I'll gut you with Mugen!" He threatened.

"I'll castrate you with Tsubasa!" I retorted

"What the f &$ is Tsubasa!?" He asked rudely

"My sword!"

"Who the f &$ calls their sword 'Wings'?!"

"I do!"

I glared hard.

"ALLEN-SAN! KANDA! Let Bon cast a incanta- wait, why can you look at the demons?" Konekomaru said.

"How f &$ should I know, Baka monk!" Kanda retorted.

"Shut up Girlie!" I shouted.

"What the f &$ did you call me, Tomboy!"

"Allen-San, can you hit the middle portrait?" Konekomaru asked.

"Pardon?"

"The portrait with a golden fancy rimmed frame."

"Ah!" I unsheathed Tsubasa. "I got it." I started placing energy in Tsubasa as if I would to Crown Clown.

"ATTACK AT THE SAME TIME!" Konekomaru shouted. "READY, GO... NOW!"

I sliced the demon portrait in a swift move. Ah, I'm so glad I got lessons from the best, Kanda. The portraits blew up in unison throwing paint and smoke all around the room.

"Yeah! We did it Konekomaru!" Rin shouted.

'Allen, I sense a Noah in Ireland.. Road I think...'Neah said in a excited tone.

"EH!" I shouted out loud by accident.

'Alene!' Neah scolded. 'Just because your excited doesn't mean you should shou-' I started drowning him out to listen to the others.

"Allen what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I remembered Kanda and I have to be somewhere." I lied quickly as I grabbed Kanda and ran out the room.

"Tch, what the f &$ is wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"My name's Alene, use it! But, Neah found Road! Do you want to come with me?" I said opening an ark gate numbered 82.

Recognition flashed through his eyes and he shook his head as we walked through the gate.

"Bye Kanda, don't forget we're starting normal school tomorrow." I reminded as we separated.

I opened another gate to Ireland.

'So, where exactly?' I asked Neah.

'Ireland?' He sheepishly replied.

'Arggggg!' I thought frustrated.

'At least you don't have to search all of Russia!'

'Well here we come, Road.'

END! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update, I sincerely apologise.

* * *

Chapter 3

Allene P.O.V  
I walked over to the bed Kanda was sleeping on with Tim following closely behind.

"Kanda!" I shook him recklessly trying to wake him up. "WAKE UP!" I screamed in his ear.

He groaned softly."Che, Moyashi you didn't need to scream like a f #$%^& girl in my ear." He mumbled.

"I AM A GIRL! AND MY NAME IS ALLENE! A-L-L-E-N-E!" I huffed, "And we have school!" I crossed my arms. Tim sat on my head and folded his wings.

He sat up and said, "Get out of my room, Moyashi."

"Your uniform is on the foot of your bed." I walked out the room to find the Noah of bonds, Jasdero and Devito, or as they like to call themselves Jasdevi. They were called Jasdevi in their previous reincarnation.

I walked through the white corridors of the ark and in a mere five minutes I got lost.

"Jasdero! Devito!" I shouted.

Two males, one with long black hair and another with short spiky blonde hair appeared from another corridor.

"Did you call for us?" The smarter one, Devito, asked.

"Heeheehee, Call us! Call us!" Jasdero said dumbly, his dark hair covering his face making him look like a creepy stalker.

"Yeah, Jasdevi, I need you fetch Road. I couldn't find her yesterday…" I mumbled.

They fell on the floor laughing like the two idiots they were.

"HAHAHA! I bet you got lost!" Devito mocked.

"Got lost! Hehehehehe, Got lost!" Jasdero stupidly repeated.

"SHUT UP!" I stormed away, my face flushing red with embarrassment.

'Its not my fault I couldn't find Road, its Neah's.' I thought trying to blame my lack of direction on him.

'It's not my fault!' Neah paused in thought, 'And call me Daddy!'

'You finally woke up, huh?' I asked rhetorically.

'Yeah!'

'That was a r-' I started but before I could finish my sentence I bumped into a cranky Kanda. Kanda was wearing the True Order Cross uniform though he still kept his katana, Mugen.

"Get out of my way f #$%^& Moyashi!" He ordered glaring hard at me.

"SHUT UP BAKANDA! MY NAME IS ALLENE WALKER!" I shouted as I began spelling out my name, "A-L-L-E-N-E W-A-L-K-E-R! GET IT RIGHT!"

"What did you call me?"His eye was twitching rapidly.

"Bakanda! 'Cause that's what you are a Baka!" I screamed.

Before the verbal battle between us could continue a rather large ark gate materialized underneath us.

"NEAH, YOU TRAITOR!" I shouted as I fell into the gate.

* * *

Kanda P.O.V

The Moyashi and I fell out of gate onto rather soft grass she was sitting on top of me in a rather uncomfortable position.

"Neah, I will f #$%^& kill you." I muttered darkly.

Moyashi stood up and patted all the dirt off her skirt. She was muttering dark curses under her breath. I finally noticed she was wearing cosmetics to cover her scar and a long reddish-brown wig to cover her hair.

"Moyashi, lets go to the class room." I stated as I stood up and walked to the entrance of the school.

"I'm NOT a MOYASHI!" She huffed.

True Order Cross was a huge school probably only for the extremely rich or the honor students, but luckily for us we had all the leftover money from the Earl which was like £984,600,000 million pounds which was about ¥169,276,993,651.80 a lot of money.

* * *

TIME SKIP – CLASSROOM

* * *

Allen and I both entered the classroom.  
"My name is Allene Walker, I'm half Japanese, half British. Its nice to meet you." Moyashi cheerfully said.

"Kanda Yuu." I said glaring at the boys sending the message 'Don't you dare touch her' and it seemed they got the message as they stopped looking lustfully at her.

"Well, Walker-san could you please sit in front of Okumura Rin. Okumura-san can you please raise your hand?" The teacher asked nicely as Rin raised his hand. "And Kanda-san please sit at the back."

* * *

LUNCH

* * *

"Yay! Lunchtime Kanda!" Moyashi cheered enthusiastically. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

We followed one of our classmates to the cafeteria area which was big as everything else was. The floor was had a pearly white gleam with absolutely no dirt and the tables and chairs were fancy and obviously expensive.

This is bad, Moyashi has a F &$*^% black hole for a stomach.

I grabbed Moyashi's collar and dragged her sorry a$$ out of the cafeteria and into the hall.

"Kanda! But I'm hungry!" She whined.

"Che."

"Kanda! Allen!" A familiar voice called from behind us. I stopped and looked around to see Okumura Rin.

"Rin-San!" Moyashi called. "Help me! I'm hungry and Kanda won't feed me."

He laughed, "Everything must be so expensive for you!"

"Che, Moyashi would just eat us bankrupt..." I mumbled.

Apparently, Okumura Rin didn't hear me and continued rambling. "And so, I'll cook for you! Follow me!"

'Better than Moyashi f &$*^% bankrupting us.'

Moyashi and I followed Okumura outside the school to a old and broken building on the outer area of the school.

"This place is really old..." Moyashi mumbled.

"Yeah, only Yukio and I stay here."

We walked up to the door which was rotting and patched up. Rin opened the door to reveal an interior just as bad as the exterior.

The common Room was so dirty, with barely any furniture, just a simple sofa with a cracked coffee table.

A loud growl was heard as I turned to Allen.

"Che, Shut your f &$*^% stomach, Moyashi." I ordered glaring at her.

"Don't call me Moyashi! My Name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N-E or are you so stupid that you can't remember, BAKANDA!" She shouted.

"What did you call me?!" I hissed.

"Bakanda! Because that's what you are! A Baka!"

Before I could continue Rin spoke up saying, "We're here!"

I snapped my head to look around the room. Unlike the common room, the kitchen/dinning room was very clean with just a speck of dirt in a couple of places.

"You two sit at a table, I'll cook some food!" Rin said as he walked into the kitchen.

Allene P.O.V

'Rin-San is so nice!' I thought as my stomach growled.

"Woah! Was there an earthquake?" Rin asked popping his head through the kitchen door.

I blushed madly, but before I could say anything Kanda said, "The f &$*^% sound came from Moyashi."

"Eh?!" Rin shouted. "Then I have to go into extreme mode! Wait 5 minutes."

"Thank you Rin-San."

* * *

5 MINUTES LATER

* * *

"I'm done!" Rin called as he walked to the table with a trolley with stacks of food on it.

'Finally! He was 0.7 seconds late!' I complained to Neah.

'Hush, or you won't get to eat.'

Ignoring him I said, "Thank you Rin."

"You're welcome!" Rin said as he set the food on the table. "Eat up!" He sat down in a chair.

"Itatakimasu!" I dived into the food.

"This food is good!" I said noticing that Rins eyes were wide and his jaws were wide open.

"Moyashi always eat this much." Kanda muttered eating some Soba.

"Are you serious?!" He asked shocked as I finished eating and acted as polite as ever.

"Che," Kanda seemed to have finished his food. "Here's the money." Kanda gave him money.

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Rin yelled jumping out of his seat. "Your giving me this much?!" He was staring at two ¥10,000 notes.

"What the f &$ am I giving you then?" Kanda asked pissed.

"Thank you Rin! Can you make me food tomorrow?"

"Sure!" He seemed to recover from the shock. "Anytime."

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER 3  
(^人^)

I'm sorry for the time it took to update. I couldn't think of anything. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME!

Oh, and review if you can... I don't want to force you but Kanda might...


End file.
